The present invention relates to a rubber composition for a tire using fatty acid obtained from vegetable oil as a softening agent and a tire using the rubber composition.
Conventionally, petroleum oil such as aromatic oil has been used as a softening agent in rubber compositions for tires. However, when petroleum oil is compounded, rolling resistance of a tire increases and there is the problem that fuel efficiency becomes poor. Also, in recent years, much importance has been placed on global environmental problems and a new softening agent to replace petroleum oil is desired.
In order to solve the above problems, known is a rubber composition for a tire using vegetable oil of high iodine value as a softening agent (see JP-A-2003-213039). However, the energy loss in a wide frequency range cannot be controlled and there is the problem that frictional force is insufficient.